super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants VS Cuphead
Description Nickelodeon VS Studio MDHR! Which of these two cartoon characters with types of media named after them will win in a battle to the death? Intro Wiz: Cartoons. Children. These two are the embodiment of the two. Boomstick: Like SpongeBob SquarePants, absorbent and yellow and porous is he! Wiz: And Cuphead, the soul-selling resident of Inkwell Isle. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. SpongeBob SquarePants Wiz: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Boomstick: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Wiz: SpongeBob SquarePants lives in 124 Conch Street with his best friend Patrick Star and worst-enemy/temporary friend, Squidward Tentacles. Boomstick: He lives in Bikini Bottom, the only place where you can be a fry cook your whole life and not be in any kind of financial trouble. Wiz: Yes...Well, SpongeBob is ABSURDLY weak. In fact, he was barely able to lift up a glass of juice and flipping channels was apparently so stressful that his arms fell off. Boomstick: Wow. Wiz: Yeah. However, he was able to survive this explosion at the end of Dying for Pie, so... (We see that explosion) Boomstick: Uh...I have no words. Wiz: Yes...Well, SpongeBob loves to cook Krabby Patties, giving him a spatula which he has learned to wield with deadly precision. He named it Spat. Boomstick: Spat? Wiz: Yep. It's also sometimes sentient. Boomstick: What in the- Wiz: SpongeBob uses it like a sword in combat with his jellyfish net. Able to incapacitate jellyfish and much larger things, like other fish. Boomstick: As well as his, uh...bubbles. Using his 'technique', he can create bubbles large enough to encase Squidward's house and all of Bikini Bottom's fishes. Wiz: These bubbles have enough force to lift up giant rocks, such as Patrick's house. Speaking of which, he can also...drive rocks. Don't ask. Boomstick: Yeah but back to the bubbles. He's able to create bubble bombs that can explode brick walls. Wiz: But aside from that, SpongeBob can alter things in...weird ways. Using simply a wrench, he was able to rotate gravity and resist those gravitational forces. Boomstick: Please tell me it does NOT get weirder. Wiz: Yeah...it does. He's able to resist gravity while building that same house, and he's able to enter people's dreams and change them at will. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: He's essentially able to enter someone's mind, and he's able to function pretty well without one, but that doesn't even scratch the SURFACE of what SpongeBob's capable of. Boomstick: Yeah...SpongeBob is able to take a LOT of punishment. A bully even punched him for days on end, and he was walking around as if it was nothing. He can even think it tickles! Wiz: Oh, you have no idea, my poor soul...SpongeBob was able to...well...survive being turned to dust. He can even be regenerated from this. Boomstick: He can take off his arms and regrow them in seconds, and can even eat them like popcorn. Believe me, I do not understand it any better than you do. Wiz: Maybe it's just your brain. Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: SpongeBob owns a guitar that can fire beams of energy, helping defeat the tyrannical rule of Plankton. However, these beams of energy didn't do much aside from destroy metal buckets , so let's move on. Boomstick: In the Quickster suit, SpongeBob was able to run to a mountain, and back, faster than the eye could see. I mean, he moved faster than a single frame, which is about 1/24th of a second. Wiz: Not to mention SpongeBob can react to speeding cars on his own. Boomstick: Once SpongeBob becomes the Invincibubble, he is super strong, super quick and super tough, able to react to cannonballs. Also, as the name implies, SpongeBob's bubbles are technically invincible, only popped by people with equal power to him. Wiz: But SpongeBob's greatest weapon is his Magic Page. Given to him by Bubbles the Dolphin and stored in his mind, SpongeBob's able to re-write history, change the future and grant wishes. But the page does have it's limits. Bubbles said that the page can destroy the universe, which means the page can't do much past that. Boomstick: But just like the page, SpongeBob also has limits. He's a weakling with his normal strength, his durability is inconsistent at best and he's incredibly naïve, able to be tricked easily. Wiz: He's also very childish and can't take things seriously and his stupidity has gotten into trouble before. It's also important to note that while he used to not survive on land, Bubbles the Dolphin negated this. Boomstick: But if he's angry, get the hell out of his way! SpongeBob: I AM SPONGEBOB, DESTROYER OF EVIL! Patrick Star: Take it easy, it's just a drawing. Cuphead Wiz: Inkwell Isle. A small island in the middle of nowhere. Boomstick: Cuphead and his brother Mugman live with the Elder Kettle in the middle of the forest. They're also stupid. Like, really stupid. Wiz: Despite the Elder Kettle's warnings, Cuphead and Mugman ventured into a casino and stated to play on a mere whim. As it turns out, they had quite a good winning streak. Boomstick: Really? Maybe I misjudged them. Wiz: Until they were tricked by the Devil, who owns the casino. He made a bet: IF they won one more time, they would win everything in the casino. However, if they lost, the Devil would claim there souls. Boomstick: Wooow, we can all guess what happens next... Wiz: Mugman, seeing sense, asked him to stop, but Cuphead rolled the dice, which ended on snake eyes. Boomstick: But they bargained with the Devil. They would collect the souls of OTHER people that stiffed the Devil. The Elder Kettle wasn't angry for some reason, and instead gave them a potion that allowed them to fire bullets of energy out of their fingers. Don't do drugs, kids. Wiz: Cuphead's no pushover by himself, though. He's been able to defeat many different enemies the size of buildings, destroy a candy fortress and he's destroyed a train. Boomstick: He's also super tough, he's been able to survive being crushed, burned and run over by a roller coaster, he's also quick enough to dodge missiles and rockets while firing his bullets! Keep in mind, the slowest air-to-air missiles are about 500 miles per hour. Wiz: The peashooter as it was called, is the weakest weapon in the game. It's a small blue projectile that does minimal damage. He also has a thing called EX Powers for each shot, the peashooter's is a Hadouken-like ball of energy. Boomstick: The Spread's able to fire 3 shots in different angles, although it's quite short range. The EX Power for the Spread is firing shots in every direction. Wiz: He's able to use the Chaser, which homes in on opponents, though it's less powerful than the other shots. Cuphead's able to surround himself in green bullets with his EX Power. Boomstick: The Roundabout is a unique weapon in that it does more damage when firing backwards. 'Why?' you'd say? Because the shots act like a boomerang and fly behind Cuphead. He can also fire a buzz saw that acts like a boomerang. Wiz: He also has a Charge shot, which, just like the name implies, charges high-powered shots. Using his EX Power, he's able to fire a short-range explosion. Boomstick: Cuphead can also Parry, a move where he jumps off pink energy projectiles for a little extra height in his jump. Wiz: He can even short-range teleport, and using his Supers, he can fire a humongous beam of a liquid...energy...thing, or he can become invincible and create shadow-y clones to attack for a brief time. Boomstick: He can use the Hearts charm to improve his durability, at the cost of his damage. He can even use the Double Hearts to upgrade this ability. Wiz: His Sugar charm forces him to parry the first available object he sees, he can use his Coffee charm to charge up his Super Meter faster, and the Whetstone charm allows him to use an axe right after parrying. Boomstick: The thing is, Cuphead can only use these abilities one at a time and can only use Supers once he's charged up enough. Wiz: Right. He also doesn't think things through and can act rather rashly, which can get him and his brother into trouble. Boomstick: At least he didn't give the souls he collected to the Devil, but Wiz? One question, what is that damn liquid in his head? Pre Battle SpongeBobVCuphead_Combatants_Set.png Wiz: Well, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle SpongeBob_vs_Cuphead_fight_render.png Results Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:What-If Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Cartoon' themed Death Battles